The present invention relates to resource collaboration. More specifically, the present invention relates to collaborating with resources residing in multiple information devices.
Currently, there is widespread use of information devices, such as mobile phones, personal computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, global positioning system (GPS) navigation devices, and digital cameras. These information devices operate in an independent manner rather than in an integrated manner. One technique intended to integrate such devices is described in an article, “Architectures for Mobile Device Integration into Service-Oriented Architectures” (short paper), ICMB 2005: 193-198, which discloses a method of integrating various information devices to form service-oriented architectures (SOA). Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,353 describes a method of integrating a plurality of devices that results in a SOA.
In short, the known techniques are based on SOAs and are intended to integrate individual devices to form an application system, whereby each of the devices serves as an “element” of the application system and works according to services offered by the overall system.